


Dreadful Dinner

by LovelyandSad



Series: Slice of Life and Death [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyandSad/pseuds/LovelyandSad
Summary: Ray brings Harry to a dinner with Tim's family.





	Dreadful Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> So. My Mom is like this. I don't really have a religion. Just things I believe in. And she is. Well. Violently Christian is the best way to describe it.
> 
> I also see Ray as someone who traveled a lot in his early years and that resulted in a kind of. Broader view than most people have.

Ray dreaded any and all dinners with Tim’s brother. Who also happened to be Tim’s legal guardian and very protective. As they walked up Ricky’s driveway, Ray took a moment to shoot Tim a short glare.

“Why did I need to bring Harry?”

Harry, walking slowly behind them, shrugged as Tim glared back.

“Because I was telling Ricky about the movie we all saw and he asked who ‘the big guy’ was.” Tim sighed and looked away for a moment. “I lied and said he was your brother. You know I panic when asked about that stuff.”

Ray groaned as they reached the door. Before any of them could open the door, Paula came barreling out of the doorway. 

Ray held out his hand to stop Harry from tackling Paula. Used to the young girl’s habit of violently hugging Tim at all opportunity, Ray let Paula do it.

“Don't worry. It took me a while to get used to it too.” Ray gave Harry a grin before stopping Paula as she tried to hug him. “Paula. Always nice to see you.”

Paula grinned happily. She shot through some signs, hands blurring as she told them about the dinner Ricky and Brianna were making inside.

“Paula was in the accident that killed Tim’s parents. She hasn’t spoken since.” Ray explained to a confused Harry.

Harry nodded. Signing back to Paula, Harry laughed loudly as the girl smiled brightly. Though the AA required sign language to be learned, they could choose which language. Ray chose FSL, but Harry had chosen ASL.

Tim started pushing them into the house. Though he would never have any chance to actually move the teens, they went along with it.

As they walked through the hallway, Brianna stuck her head out from the living room.

“Ricky is finishing up the food. Who wants to watch a movie while we wait?” Brianna disappeared again, energetic as ever.

Ray shrugged at Tim and Harry. Both usually waited for him to either take the lead in situations they were uncomfortable in. This time, everyone felt like they were out of place. As much of a people person he likes to call himself, pregnant people. Well.

Ray tried to avoid any and all baby carrying beings when he could. After the last time he tried to speak to a pregnant woman - resulting in an almost loss of ‘Little Ray’ - he would really rather not.

Then again, Ray hummed to himself as he thought. I had just killed her brother. Nasty man. Liked to sell children.

Shaking his head, Ray braced himself and swept into the living room.

“Hey Brianna!” Ray called, aware of Paula slipping past him and the other two cowering behind him. “How’s the bun?”

Brianna laughed, long and loud. Waddling over to Ray, she slapped him on the back and stepped around him. Giving both Tim and Harry deep looks, she clapped her hands.

“Tim! You lost weight!” Brianna turned to Harry after dragging Tim into a stranglehold Ray had no interest in getting involved in. “You! Ricky said Ray was bring his brother over today. Glad to see the rippling abs run in the family.”

Harry choked at the woman’s words. Brianna just laughed again and let go of Tim. Stepping forward, she held out a hand.

“Ricky said you might have the same hate for hugs Grump-Ray over here has.” Brianna shook her hand a bit, but Harry gently hugged the significantly shorter girl.

“Ray is just his own brand of grump, isn’t he?” Harry shared a look with Brianna.

Ray and Tim watched with slowly growing horror. All they needed were two overbearing siblings with training.

Luckily, Ricky came through the doorway at that moment.

“Dinner’s done.” He announced, long blond hair tied back. “Hurry up or you don’t eat.”

Tim and Paula rushed for the kitchen, lightly pushing each other as they went. Harry and Brianna followed behind Ray, both whispering about children and how great they are. Ray felt a moment of pain for his friend. In this life, none of them even knew if they would live to grow out of childhood.

Then again, Ray thought as he grabbed a seat as far from Ricky as possible, I’m sixteen. That’s adult enough.

Ray watched everyone sit down around the table, Tim sitting in a computer chair due to a lack of kitchen chairs. Ricky sat at the head of the table with Paula to his left and Harry to his right. Ray raised an eyebrow at Brianna sitting next to Harry instead of Paula, but let it pass. The two had much in common, after all.

“So, Ray.” Tim spun in a circle before focusing back on his boyfriend. “While I’m stuck between Paula and you, guess what?”

Ray tilted his head in askance.

“Ricky has a clear line of view.”

Ray almost paled, but years of training prevented that. Looking up, he saw that he and Ricky sat at opposite ends of the table. While sitting down, he hadn’t accounted for a game of musical chairs to take place. Resulting in Ray and Ricky at opposite ends of the rectangular table.

“Shit.” Ray muttered, startling a laugh out of both Harry and Tim.

“Ray.” Ricky said, fixing a stare onto the teen. “How about you lead the prayer.”

There it is. The number one reason why Ray hated and feared Ricky so much - despite what Ray had lead Tim to believe. Ray grew up in a number of places. This resulted in a mix of religions that Ray still follows the rules of closely. Not to mention the amount of times he has had to kill somebody using religion as their excuse for being less that human.

“I will.” Harry said instead, knowing the whole story. “I don’t mind it one bit.”

Ricky’s jaw clenched, but he nodded his consent. As Harry lead the prayer, Ray tapped out Morse for ‘thank you’ on his hand. Harry tapped back ‘no problem’ and Ray had to hide a smile. Next time, he could bring Fiona and the rest of the girls. See how well they would rip Ricky a new hole when they learned how much of an ass he is.


End file.
